


The Dark Side of Beacon Hills

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different prompts filled from my Teen Wolf tumblr dirrtywolf. Feel free to submit a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheriff - Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Took artistic license and gave Sheriff Stilinski a first name. His name is Myles :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Date night with Sheriff.
> 
> (For Chele)

You were a very busy woman. Your job was fairly demanding leaving you barely enough time for yourself, let alone a relationship. Luckily, you found yourself not only an understanding man, but one that was equally busy. Sheriff always found a way to make time for you, however. And, because of that, you actively tried to as well. Your time together seemed far and few between but, when you were able to snag an evening alone, it was always made special by him. 

Dinner and a movie, sometimes a long walk through the park, him holding your hand in his. He always tried to make your time together special. Tonight, he had taken you to dinner and a play. It wasn’t really his thing but he knew that you would enjoy it. He was always doing little things to make you happy. You knew he didn’t really enjoy the play; after a long day at the office, he was almost nodding off in his seat. But he stuck it out and, all in all, it was a pleasant night. It was, however, that point in the night where you would go your separate ways to in order to get ready for your busy days that lay ahead. However, tonight you felt a bit differently. 

Instead of going your own separate ways, you had convinced him to come with you. It wasn’t hard to convince him, truly. It wasn’t very hard to convince him to come back to your house for a little while longer. When you got him inside your place, he made himself comfortable on your couch, undoing his tie and the first few buttons on his shirt, reclining on the couch as you returned from the kitchen, padding towards the living room in your now bare feet with coffee. You handed him the mug as you settled yourself next to him. 

You watched him for a moment, his thick fingers wrapped easily around the ceramic mug, as he blew on the hot brew before taking a slow sip. 

"I had a really nice time tonight, Myles." You said, smiling into your mug as you took a sip. 

"Did you? I’m glad. I’m sorry I thought you might find it pretty boring tonight." 

"Boring? No, it was incredibly thoughtful of you. I know plays aren’t really your thing." He smiled at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling,

"Anything for you." He smiled, wrapping his arm around you tight. You snuggled against him as you felt his warming touch holding you close. You felt his hand slowly rubbing against your arm. Myles was always the type to make you feel safe and at home when you were in his arms. 

You looked up at him, finding him with a contented smile on his face. You couldn’t help yourself; you leaned forward, softly kissing his lips. A soft rumble came through his chest as he laughed. 

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just because." You said, still eyeing his lips. You licked yours unconsciously. He smiled as he leaned down, pressing his own lips to yours again. You groaned against his lips fingers coming up and gripping at his shirt. Myles held you close, the kiss heating up quickly as his hand came up cupping the back of your neck. His thumb stroked at your neck before you pulled away, his face confused for a moment as you pulled away out of his grasp, taking his mug from his hands and placing it with yours on the coffee table. 

You moved yourself to straddle his lap. His hands came up and instinctively gripped your hips as yours cupped his face, kissing you intently. Your fingers carded through the back of his close cropped hair as your hips ground down against his, causing him to groan into your mouth. The moment let you dip your tongue past his lips. The kiss was almost fevered, hot and passionate as you slowly rolled your hips against his. 

Myles slowly pulled your skirt up, letting it pool around your waist as he ran his hands down your hips and thighs, feeling the tightened elastic of your thigh highs and garter. His fingers traced against the delicate fabric. Your hips pressed down against his bulge in his dress pants. He pulled away, groaning your name out as he buried his face into your neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh. Your hands came down, pressing against his cock, rubbing slowly before the sound of his zipper mixed in with sounds of your already ragged breaths. 

You pulled him out from his pants, stroking him slowly in your palm to full hardness. His hands came down behind you, gripping at your ass and kneading at the soft flesh. He pulled the fabric of your panties to the side. You pulled yourself up, aligning his cock with your entrance. Slowly you pulled yourself down, burying him deep inside of you.

Myles let out a satisfied groan as his hands slowly roamed your sides. Slowly, you picked your hips up, bringing them back down against his, taking him into you, his thick cock stretching you in the best way possible. His hand came up as your hips slammed down against his. His hand gripped at the back of your neck, massaging it carefully in his big hand as your foreheads pressed together.

He groaned against your mouth just as he pressed a tight kiss to your crush lips. A slew of curses left your mouth as your head tipped back, his thick cock brushing against the most tender spot inside of you. His hands grasped your hips and he guided you further into his lap. 

"M-myles." You barely managed out. He knew you were close, his one thumb coming between you two, the calloused pad rubbing against your clit roughly, trying fervently to get you to climax before he did. Your inner muscles clenched tight around his cock, your hips stuttering against his. He easily moved his own hips, fucking you through your climax as he pressed nondescript patterns into your clit. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued to fuck into you, his hips jutting up to meet yours.

Myles held onto your hips hard, almost crushing as he fucked up into you, finally releasing inside of you. His hips finally slowed, you giving him a last good-natured thrust of your own hips against his, causing both of you to moan. You slowly pulled yourself off of his lap, both of you resorting yourself. 

You were about to move when you felt his strong hands grab you and pull you down to lay down with him. You were startled but he placed a kiss to the top of your head as he held you close. You knew you should really get yourself ready for bed because of work in the morning but honestly, there was no better place for you to be than with him in his strong arms that always made you feel safe.


	2. Scott & Stiles - Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Stiles and Scott can't decide who gets the girl so they share.
> 
> College!au Scott and Stiles.

Coming out to the club tonight had been your friends idea. She was getting over a bad break up and used it as an excuse to guilt you into joining her in an evening of debauchery. This night was no exception; you had met a few guys, your friend heading off with a pretty boy whose name you didn’t catch, leaving you with his two friends. 

Normally, you would have been more than weary. But they were genuinely sweet, attached at the hip, and nothing if not polite to you. One of them, Scott, had a smile that just radiated pure warmth, while his best friend Stiles had a laugh that resonated deep in your chest. There was something about them that just drew you to them. 

You could tell there was a quick flash of discord between them, both of them quietly squabbling like an old married couple. You couldn’t hear them over the bass of the clubs music but, with the way they were gesturing and casting quick glances at you, you were fairly certain they were trying to decide who got to take you home. Scott smiled at Stiles, clapping a hand on his friends’ shoulder as Stiles looked at you then back at his friend, sharing a smile with his friend.

That’s how you ended going back to their place, knowing full well before you even hit the threshold that the apartment wasn’t going to be the only thing they shared that night. 

You had made no pretense about why you were there; the boys had flanked you on the couch, suddenly a bit nervous, Stiles more so than Scott. So you did what you could to ease the boys nerves, turning to Stiles and kissing him hard on the lips. He tensed immediately, shocked by your eagerness as you kissed him hard. You felt Scott’s breath beat against your as he leaned close, kissing at the back of your neck.

Stiles quickly regained control of himself, his hands dashing out to hold you at your sides. Stiles let his hands roam just under the hem of your shirt as you felt Scott place a suckling kiss against the crook of your neck, surely leaving a mark. Scott’s hand came and pressed against your shoulder, guiding you and Stiles so Stiles was laying propped up against the arm of the couch with you straddling his lap. 

Scott kissed a line down your still clothed back, reaching the hem of skirt that he simply flipping up. His fingers looped into your waistband and he pulled them off, you shifting just enough to allow him to take them off of you. Stiles grew bold as he seized your mouth. Scott pressed a kiss to the small of your back before pressing his hands to your backside, exposing your asshole. Before you could even break the kiss and ask what he was up to, Scott pressed his mouth to the ring of muscle, tongue laving at the sensitive flesh. You moaned against Stiles’ lips as you felt Scott’s tongue lapping at you. 

Stiles’ hands moved up under your shirt, cupping at your breasts as Scott worked his tongue into you slowly. Your hands moved down and rubbed at the bulge in his jeans that, causing Stiles to groan. You popped open his button and pulled his zipper down, dipping your hand inside, passing through the opening in his boxers and gripping his hardness in your palm. Stiles pulled away from the kiss shuddering in your hand as he barely croaks out an “oh my god”. 

You pull his cock from his jeans and slowly began to stroke it as Scott removed his mouth and replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly opening you up. You ducked your head down, forehead pressed to Stiles’ chest and his hand came up cupping at the back of your neck, your hand slowly working his cock as Scott pressed another finger into you to ready you. 

"Scott, buddy, you gotta hurry up. I’m not gonna make it much further." Stiles’ voice sounded wrecked already. Scott nodded, removing his fingers and fishing around on their messy coffee table for something. You didn’t bother to follow his movements. Instead, you let go of Stiles’ dick, climbing up into his lap, Stiles moving his hand to grip is cock as you lowered yourself down, him slowly running his cock through your wet folds before pressing against your entrance. You heard a bottle opening behind you. You were about to question it when you felt Stiles pull you down on his dick, filling you completely. You gripped at his shirt, head falling back. Scott pressed against your back gently as he lined his own dick up with your ass, slowly pressing into you forcing you to tense up at how full you were, head tucking down to your chest, eyes pressed tightly shut. 

"Ungh fuuuck." You managed out as you felt them both settle in you. Stiles had his hands on your hips, Scott holding your breasts through your shirt, yours clawing at Stiles’ chest. It was if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for you to make the first move. And, as you settled, your muscles relaxing, you sank further down onto both of their cocks. The boys let out deep moans, their hands tightening on you. It was Scott who slowly started thrusting first, small little punched out thrusts, his hips rocking against yours. 

You moaned loudly from the overwhelming fullness of both of their cocks and Stiles started to move himself. He slowly fucked himself up into you, his cock longer than Scott’s brushing against your deepest most tender spots while Scott easily moved in and out of your ass.

It was too much, the incredible feeling of fullness, how they moved in opposition and how stiflingly hot it felt in the room suddenly. They moved faster, suddenly both a bit frantic and lacking a cohesive rhythm, signalling that both of them were about to lose it. It was Stiles’ hand that came down and let the pad of his thumb brush against your clit. You arched into the touch, pressing into Scott as Stiles started rubbing the sensitive bud lazily. 

It was you who came first, the feeling spreading through you like ice in your veins, muscles tensing and clenching around them. Scott came next, clutching tight to you, face buried into the crook of your neck as he rocked into you, spilling deep inside of you. It took Stiles a few more deep thrusts before he too tumbled over the edge, the three of you ending up in a pile on the couch, panting.

You knew this was the moment where it could get weird and that you should make a quick exit, not wanting to make it odd for any of you. But, as the three of you pulled yourselves together, it was Stiles who made a mention of being famished followed by Scott pulling out his phone in agreement, ready to order a pizza. They both looked at you for a moment before Scott asked,

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"E-excuse me?" You asked, confused.

"You know. Pizza? We’re getting a few. Probably gonna play some video games if you wanna play too. That is, if you don’t have to go." Stiles said, looking at you with almost puppy dog eyes. You felt your heart hammer into your throat at you sudden overwhelming desire to kiss his pouty lip. But you shook your head quickly,

"Uhm, doesn’t matter. You guys pick." Scott beamed at you before dialing the number he apparently knew by heart as Stiles jumped up to set up the game system. 

It was definitely not the way you pictured your night going but sex, pizza and video games was a pretty fantastic way for it to end.


	3. Stiles - Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "Study session" with Stiles after school

Stiles was always easily distracted. It did occasionally work to your advantage, say when he was doing something and you wanted his attention. But it was a problem when you were trying to do your homework and he was doing anything but sitting still and working on his assignment. 

It was frustrating as you were trying to work on physics homework that Stiles was fidgeting next to you, obviously ignoring his work. You knew he was a good student, always did fairly well on tests but just because that happened, didn’t mean that he didn’t have to do his homework. Currently, he was furiously tapping away on his phone playing his game of the day as he practically laid on his own textbook. It had pushed your last nerve.

"Stiles." You spoke, looking up from your book, noticing he didn’t even bat an eyelash as he continued to play on his phone. "Stiles…." you tried again. Nothing. You groaned and tried a different tone. "STILES!" You practically yelled at him, causing him to jump, his phone falling from his hands. 

"W-what?" He asked, face flushed from surprise as looked down at you where you laid with your face towards the foot of his bed. 

"Don’t you have homework to finish?"

"Yeah but…it’s not as fun as this." He said, waggling his phone in his hand at you with a grin on his face. You sighed hard; you didn’t really want to babysit your boyfriend but there was just so much you were willing to let slip.

"You need to do it."

"I will."

"When?"

"…eventually?" 

"How about this," you said sternly, raising up from your laying position, grasping the phone from his hand which elicited an almost wounded sound from him. "you finish your homework and I’ll give you something better to play with."

"Better? Like what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at you, skeptical. You simply smirked and arched an eyebrow at him as an answer. "Oh. OH! YOU MEAN!" You nodded still smirking. You had never seen Stiles scramble faster as he grabbed his textbook and notebook and set to work. You chuckled softly as you went back to your own work, leaving Stiles to his own devices. 

Barely 20 minutes later, the whiz kid that he was, had finished his work. You heard him slam his textbook shut, tossing it to the floor where his backpack was.

"Done. Now about my prize." He looked at you as if he was the most eager puppy, propped up on his haunches, practically vibrating with excitement. You smiled, closing your notebook. 

"Well, a deal is a de—" You were cut off with Stiles eagerly leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. His hands had already found their way under your shirt, hands pawing at your breasts, cupping the soft mounds of flesh through the fabric of your bra. You moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss, "Stiles, you’re not gonna get me off playing with my tits. And not that fast either. Slow down and move your hands lower." You spoke sternly. Stiles was always too eager, too ready to practically jack rabbit hump you until he was going to cum, leaving you hanging. If you didn’t stop that habit in the beginning, it wouldn’t get any better for you the further undressed you got. 

His fingers deftly unbuttoned your jeans and hooked into the waistband of your panties and jeans, tugging them just below your knees, keeping your legs pinned together. You looked up at him confused but he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down midway down his thigh. He was hard already, the head of his cock red and dripping in precum. His face was beat red from excitement as he leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and easily rolling it on. He looked back at you as he pulled your legs up to his one shoulder, the head of his cock pressing against your folds. 

Stiles rubbed his cock against your folds, getting a mewl to rise in your throat. Your hands came down to grasp at his bicep as he slowly pushed into you. He hissed out pressing into you as you let out a long groan, the position causing a new kind of tightness. He wrapped his arm around your legs, tugging you closer, taking in just that much more of his cock until you were flush with his crotch. 

Slowly, he pulled out, starting to fuck into you with a surprising amount of restraint and patience that wasn’t really synonymous with Stiles Stilinski. He set up a slow pace, despite both of you knowing that time was not on your side; his dad could be home at any minute. With every thrust, Stiles brushed at the most tender parts of you, causing you to moan feeling that familiar hot coil burning inside your lower stomach. 

"F-fuck. Stiles." You moaned out, voice already wrecked just by what little he had given you. Your hands grasped at his arm that was wrapped around your thighs. "Please. Harder." Stiles licked at his lips, mouth dropping open as he followed your instructions, hips picking up their pace, fucking hard into you. A new slew of moans cascaded from your lips as your back arched, his cock reaching deep inside of you, practically fucking the air from your lungs. "S-stiles!" You moaned, your own hand slipping down your belly to press against your neglected clit. It didn’t take much effort for that hot coil to unravel, your orgasm ripping through you as Stiles kept up the pace, fucking you through your climax. His hips began to stutter suddenly as your walls clenched around him. 

"O-oh God." He groaned, his stuttering as his arm tightened around your legs, his own climax spilling into the condom. Slowly he pulled out of you and he lowered your legs. You both cleaned yourselves up, still trying to catch your breath. You laid on his bed as you watched him sheepishly pull his backpack onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" You asked, propping yourself up on your elbow. 

"Uhm…homework?" He said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?" You sat up, suddenly watching him flush and dig through his backpack.

"Yeah I mean you said I had to finish that assignment not all my homework so I sorta—" He continued you babble as you picked up a pillow and whacked him in the face with it, catching him by surprise; for how much you loved him, he really did get on your nerves every now and again.


	4. Scott - Dessert First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt. Just a little snippet of Scott being a deliciously attentive boyfriend.

It has started with a simple text while you were at work; Can I cook dinner for you and then have you for dessert? That's all it took to make the blush spread like wild fire, your legs crossing under your desk, tugging on the suddenly too short hem of your skirt. Your boyfriend had always been a bit cheeky, sending you messages like that when he was feeling especially excited for you to come home.

You made it home just as dinner had finished, your boyfriend in the kitchen, humming to himself. You pulled off your jacket, swallowing hard, knowing for a fact that he could hear your pounding heart and pretty much smell your arousal. 

"Scott?" You called out and practically heard his smile as he spoke.

"In here, babe." You followed his voice, finding him at the stove, finishing up the meal, an apron tied to a haphazard bow at the small of his back. "How are you?" He asked, electing to ignore the pound of your heart that slammed against your chest and his back as you hugged him from behind, your arms snaking around his middle. You hummed approvingly as you gave him a kiss to the back of his head and inhaled the smell of the food he had just prepared.

"Good. Smells delicious." 

"I'm glad," he chuckled, "Go sit down. I'll bring it out to you." You kissed his cheek before untangling yourself from him, heading into the dining room to find the table set already. You always felt lucky to have Scott as your boyfriend, his kindhearted ways and every little thing he did for you that he saw as nothing made you feel like you had won the boyfriend lottery. 

Scott came into the dining room, sans apron with a platter in his hands. He placed the dish down and smirked at you as he loaded your plate with the prepared food. He sat down opposite you at the small table, filling his own plate. He eagerly awaited to see your reaction as you put the first forkful in your mouth. He wasn't disappointed as a satisfied humming moan left your throat.

"Oh Scott. This is amazing." He gave a sheepish grin, trying hard to hide the smile but tucking his chin to his chest and working on his own plate. Conversation was light, mostly about your day and his. He told you about something funny Stiles did earlier and you told him about your sudden workload increase. He tutted his tongue, remarking about how unfair they treat you at your job. You fell into your usual reply; a shrug of your over tense shoulders and a small sigh with, "Not much I can do about that" added.

Scott's brow furrowed; he never really liked your job. It always seemed to be a bigger headache than it was worth. But, he knew he couldn't have much say in the matter. He himself was a senior in college, finishing up his last semester filled with thesis papers and more work than he could imagine. His school work load was the reason he had to quit his job and why he consistently felt at fault for how overworked you were. You were currently the sole money maker in your tiny home. You paid the rent on your apartment, the utilities, bought the food and still found a bit of cash left over at the end of every month to do something nice for Scott.

Scott watched you from across the table, a small smile of appreciation on his face as he watched you enjoy the food he had prepared. You didn't have to bear the brunt of the financial burden, he would have never asked that of you especially when he saw first hand with his mother what that kind of strain could do to a person. Hell, he didn't even ask, you just took it upon yourself to get a job that, despite being completely lackluster and a dead end, supported the both of you. A small sigh left him and you found yourself looking up at your boyfriend. 

"Everything okay?" You asked, concern dripping from the question.

"Everything's perfect." He smiled and you could feel that he meant that. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh Scott. I love you too." You smiled at him.

"No. I'm serious. I really love you." His face was serious, a look that rarely crossed Scott McCall's face. 

"I know, Scott." You spoke softly, hand coming across the small table to grasp his. "And I mean it. I love you too." Your thumb was tracing comforting small circles against his soft skin, soft innocent smiles gracing both your faces. 

The moment was broken as Scott's fidgeting opposite hand dropped the fork he was holding. It fell to the floor with a clang. You let out a giggle as you leaned back in your chair and Scott let out a nervous laugh, apologizes before sinking down onto the floor. Your brow furrowed; sometimes he was so silly. Why didn't he just bend down to get the utensil? Why did he climb onto the floor? 

His reasoning became painfully clear as you felt a hand ghost up your shin to just above your knee, making you jump in the chair. 

"SCOTT!" You yelled in surprise, feeling a bit guilty knowing his hearing was more keen than most people's. He didn't let up; his hands slipped up the outside of your thighs, under your skirt, up to your hips where he grasped the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down. You could practically feel his smile beaming from under the table. "Scott what are you....what are you even--?" 

Scott didn't answer as he dropped your panties to the floor and he continued to run his hands up your thighs, pushing your tight skirt to just above your ass. His hands rubbed small circles into the flesh of your upper thighs. It felt soft, careful, relaxing, everything you needed at a time like this. His hands tightened on your hips momentarily and he pulled you forward so your ass was on the edge of the chair. It was a delicate balancing game you two were playing but with Scott, you knew you were safe. 

His breath was hot as he separated your thighs, his hands on your hips as he breathed out against your inner thighs, his mouth hovering just above your suddenly soaked core. It was intense, the suddenness of it all. You couldn't see what he was doing, barely able to anticipate his next move. With the angle you were positioned into, he was completely under the table, your upper half of your back pressing to the back of the chair, legs separated with Scott between your knees, hunched over your core to make room for himself underneath the table.

"Scott..." you spoke out, suddenly filled with need. Scott responded quickly, his mouth attaching to your core. A low moan left your throat as your hands came out to grab the edges of the table, knuckles whitening at the impossible grip. His tongue came out flat, wiggling it's way past your lips before taking long laps at your wetness. Strong moans left from where they were embedded deep in your throat, nails digging into the wood of the table and he lapped up your wetness. 

Scott's tongue got to your clit, the tip swirling around the now engorged bundle of nerves. Mewls erupted from you, his name falling from your lips as your hips canted against his mouth. You felt Scott's mouth split into a smile against your pussy. His tongue slowly worked it's way down with languid strokes before settling at your entrance. His tongue tip swirled, once more, at the edges of your entrance. Your hips shook involuntarily as he tongued at your entrance.

You wanted nothing more than to card your fingers through the familiar black hair, tug softly at the short crop at the base of his skull, urge him on more. His tongue rounded the edge a few more times before dipping into you completely. A gasp left your mouth, hips jolting back at the new intrusion but Scott held you in place. He pulled away momentarily, leaving you to whine at the sudden loss as he readjusted himself, him leaning further down to drape both your legs over shoulders, hands coming up to your hips as his face lowered back to your core. You were slumped in your chair, upper back pressed to the middle of the chair, hands flattened on the back part of the seat. 

Your head was tipped back, mouth opened wide, eyes screwed shut as your chest heaved, Scott's tongue back to fucking into you. It was completely different from his cock; the way the muscle lapped and wiggled inside of you was completely foreign but enticing none the less. The knot in your lower belly tightened to an impossible level, wanting so bad for it to come undone but needing just that little extra.

"Ungh, fuck, Scott." You whined. He got the hint, his one hand wrapping up around your hip to splay on the top of your pelvis half to hold you down, half to let his thumb play against your clit. You tried hard not to clamp your thighs tight around his head as a gasp erupted from you before a shuddering moan joined. He continued, quickly working, tongue fucking you as his thumb rubbed rough circles into the tender bud. 

That's all it took; a warning never made it to your throat as the knot came undone, spreading your climax through you like ice water in your veins. You shook hard but Scott continued, removing his thumb to replace it with his mouth where he suckled on your clit momentarily, shocking your system further with another shudder of pleasure. 

Sometime in the end of your haze, Scott let go of you, letting you adjust yourself into a more feasible sitting position as he returned back to his seat, using his napkin to wipe your glistening juices from his face. You were smoothing your hair and replacing your skirt when you heard him speak, 

"Always wanted to have dessert first." You let out a small laugh, voice rasping and completely fucked out,

"Such a dork." You looked over at him and saw that oh so familiar lovable smile.

"Yep. But I'm yours." A beat of silence passed between you two before you leaned over across the table, placing your hands on either cheek and kissed him soundly, tasting yourself on his lips still, his fingers instinctively entangling in the back of your hair to pull you closer. He moaned against your lips before you pulled away forehead pressed to his. "Uhm," he spoke softly, his body suddenly feeling exponentially hotter under your touch, "want to maybe....ya know?" A giggle came from the back of your throat.

"Come on, cutie." You said, pulling away, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom, your dinner long forgotten in favor of enjoying a bit of dessert yourself.


	5. Stiles - Lesson in Patience

Stiles was always eager to please. He had always told you that he loved to learn and you knew from his grades alone that he was a great student. Sometimes, he just needed to slow down and focus. 

Today was like most days; he drove you back to his house because his dad would almost always be working until late. You two would hunker down in his room where you would convince him that homework had to be done but soon enough he would be pawing at you. 

It would be cute at first with his little nudging of his leg against yours, the way his hand would graze across your thigh. But soon enough, you could tell that his homework was not what is at the forefront of his mind as he would lean over and brazenly kiss at your neck. You would mewl softly,

“Stiles, I’m trying to do my homework. You know, the reason I came over today?” You chastise him but tilt your head in the opposite direction to give him easier access to your neck. He’s smiling as he urges closer, one hand on the bed behind you holding you up as the other starts to pull the notebook/textbook combo from your lap. 

“You sure about that? Cause I was thinking we could--”

“I know exactly what you want to do. You want to have sex as fast as you can so you can get off as fast as you can because you are insatiable and kind of inconsiderate.” That stalled Stiles right in his tracks, staring at you with such a confused and, quite frankly, hurt expression. You sighed hard, looking down at your lap and realizing that your words may have been a bit too blunt. “Listen, what I’m trying to say is, you may be smart but...sometimes you just need a little guidance.” 

“Guidance? Like what? Should I make an appointment at the guidance office tomorrow or--”

“No. Like letting me help you. Give you a few pointers. You’ve got the basics just let me help you figure out how to make it amazing for the both of us, okay?” He looked at you for a second before answering,

“Okay.” You smiled at him sweetly as he watched you. “So...what should I do?” You chuckled softly as you repositioned yourself on his bed so you were sitting fully on the bed lengthwise, tugging him with you. His hands landed on either sides of your hips as he leaned forward, your own hands cupping his face as you pressed your lips to his. His mouth moved against yours and, for the first time since you two started dating, he took it slow. 

It was soft, slow, passionate. You moved your lips together slowly as he eased you down into a laying position, his body on top of yours, caging you to the mattress. The new position afforded him the opportunity to move his hands up and down your sides. Normally, he would have just opted for taking your shirt off but, catching your drift from the little lecture you gave him, he instead decided to take his time, slowly moving his hands, the feeling of them leaving warmth in their wake that made you feel a deep burning want. You moaned against his mouth as your hips bucked up softly against his, grinding against him making him groan into your lips. 

“W-where do you want me to go from here?” He asked with one part nervousness and two parts eagerness. A smile sparked across your face as you helped lift his head up to look him in the eyes,

“Keep kissing me. Just make your way down.” His eyes flashed quickly, with what you weren’t sure but he nodded and kissed your lips tenderly before moving across your jaw and to your neck. There he got the hint and started to lick and nibble at the tender flesh, your moans being your constant progress report as your fingers laced through the back of his hair. His hand roamed down your front before reaching the top of your jeans, popping open the button and slowly dragging down the zipper. 

Stiles let his fingers dip under the waistband of your panties, fingers resting on top of your core as his mouth continued to work against the sensitive flesh of your neck. His thumb rubbed small stripes against your heated skin of your core, his fingers resting just over your slit. Your fingers ran through the short hairs at the back of his head playfully as your hips bucked up, grinding against his hand. 

Stiles removed his mouth from your neck, tutting his tongue as he looked down at you. 

“Now, who’s being too eager? I thought this was a lesson in patience and slowing things down a bit.” He smirked, his lips bright red and slightly swollen from the constant crushing against your own. You let out a hefty sigh, eyes rolling hard.

“Well if you fuck me sometime today, that’d be great too.” 

“Wait wait...first you say--”

“Just keep going down, genius.” He watched you pensively for a moment before you groaned in frustration and brought your hands up to press on either side of his face, tilting up to kiss him hard. He kissed you back as your hands went behind his head and grabbed at the cotton of his shirt, pulling it and breaking the kiss to remove the shirt from him. 

Stiles kissed your lips quickly before removing your own shirt and bra, tossing them to the floor with his shirt. His lips peppered kisses along your jaw, down your neck, suckling a deep bruise into your soft skin, a moan leaving your throat as your fingers carded through the back of his hair. Soon, his mouth moved down, leaving open lipped kissed along your collarbone, down between your breasts, to the soft flesh of your stomach, kissing around your navel until his lips reached just above the waistband of your jeans. 

His fingers dipped between the waistband of your jeans and panties. You lifted your hips to help as he eased the fabric down your legs, tossing them to the floor with your shirt. He pried open your legs, draping them over his shoulders, bended at the knee, he began kissing, leaving pepper light kisses along your inner thighs. It became apparent to you that, despite feeling that you were going to need to teach him, he already knew what to do and just needed the incentive to slow down. 

Stiles kissed up your inner thigh, reaching the joint between your thigh and core as you keened against him, hips grinding towards him. His hand came up and splayed out against your pelvis, pressing you down to the mattress. You whined as he passed over your core and kissed the hollow point between your core and opposite thigh, working his way down your thigh. You ran your fingers through the top of his hair, a frustrated sigh leaving your lips as he made his way back up. 

This time, he kissed just above your slit. You tried to shift in place but Stiles was always deceptively strong. At once, he stuck out his tongue and gave your folds one long stripe. You shuddered under the feeling and did your best to squirm closer to him but he held you steadfast to the bed. His tongue worked it’s way up your folds repeatedly, leaving long, thick, wet swipes along your already wet sex. You were rewarding him with soft moans and grunts of pleasure, and a few twitches of your hips.

The hand splayed out on top of you shifted so his thumb was pressing just gently over your clit, hovering just so over the sensitive bud. Stiles’ tongue dipped between your folds, flicking his tongue tip at your entrance as his thumb pressed gently against your clit. You moaned out, hips canting softly against him as his tongue dipped in and out of you, teasing at your entrance and rubbing soft circles into your clit. His tongue began to pick up the pace, swirling, dipping and teasing your entrance, his thumb making quick work of your clit.

Your back arched and legs tensed completely around him, hips pressing closer to his mouth, an orgasm ready to burst from you when he pulled off of you. Your chest was heaving, eyes blurring with lust when you looked down at him,

“Stiles! What the--” He climbed up to you, your legs dropping to the mattress and he kissed you soundly, his lips dripping with the taste of you. Your tongues mingled together the taste of him and you, mostly you as your hands pressed to the sides of his face, fingers tangling in a few stray hairs that started to flop over from sweat. You heard the sounds of his belt being undone followed by his zipper and eventually he gave a quick jerk of his lower half, struggling to smoothly get off his pants and boxers. 

Stiles huffed before climbing off of you. He stood up at the foot of the bed and you watched as he finally untangled himself from not only the top sheet but also his pants and boxers. He looked back at you triumphantly and you smiled kindly back at him. He took a step forward, approaching the bed to rejoin you but suddenly tripped on his pants that were discarded just at his feet, falling to the floor with a heavy thud. You clasped a hand over your mouth, attempting to contain the bubbling laughter, tossing your head back onto the pillow as you did your best not to laugh. Stiles popped back up, face completely flushed with embarrassment. 

“S-sorry I--”

“Oh just come here.” You managed out, your face split with a big grin, a chuckle settling in your chest. Stiles huffed but climbed back on the bed, his hardness pressing against your thigh as he held himself just above you, his lips pressing against yours. You moaned feeling his cock against your leg as he kissed you once again. He moved his hips against yours, the tip of his cock swiping along your wet folds. “Stiles.” You panted out against his lips. Stiles nodded and leaned back, separating your legs, one of his hands on your hip as the other gripped the base of his, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He swiped the head of his cock against your wet folds and you wiggled a bit under his touch, wanting to get on with it. 

Stiles aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed in, both of you tensing as he entered you but relaxing to the feeling once he was settled inside you. He licked his lips and looked at you for moment. You gave him a nod and he looked back down, his other hip landing on your opposite hip, steadying himself as he slowly pulled out and thrust back into you. He took his time, slowly rolling his hips into you, bottoming out nearly every time he thrust in you. It was apparent that he was using every ounce of self control not to just hammer himself into you. 

Your hands came down to his, running up his forearms to his biceps, pulling him forward. He came down, his body pressed tight to yours, his arms wrapping around you, his lips attaching to your neck, making you moan loudly as his hips snapped hard into you. He began to fuck you hard and fast, your name spilling from his lips as you carded your fingers through the back of his hair, tugging on the hairs as he would thrust particularly hard, slamming into your inner most tender spot. 

“S-stiles.” You moaned out. His hand slipped between your bodies and his fingers pressed against your clit. You gasped at the feeling; he fucked hard into you as two of his fingers pressed and swirled hard circles into the sensitive bud. Your hips were bucking to meet his as you bit your lower lip, feeling that familiar bunching up of knots in your lower belly. You whimpered through your teeth, tossing your head back further into the pillow. “Stiles!!” You cried out, your climax hitting you suddenly from the overwhelming pleasure. You clenched around him tight but he still managed to fuck you through your orgasm. You were just coming down when Stiles pulled himself up and pulled out of you, his cock sliding along your folds before he reaches his own climax, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips tight enough to bruise as he spills out on the top of your pelvis and lower belly. 

You looked down and then back up at him, an eyebrow quirked. 

“Really?” You asked. His face was completely flushed and he was panting, his lips as cherry red as yours felt from the bruising kisses you had shared. He let go of your hips and leaned over to his night stand, fumbling to pull a box of tissues off of it and pulling one out and gingerly wiping your stomach clean.

“S-sorry.” He mumbled. You laughed as he cleaned you off. When he finished, you pulled him close, kissing him tenderly as he laid down next to you. 

“One of these days we’ll be able to actually get homework done.” You mumbled as you adjusted yourself to laying against his chest. Stiles scoffed and smirked,

“Yeah but this was way better. And more fun. A good lesson too--” He continued to ramble on as you let your eyes flutter shut, listening to the rumbling of his voice in his chest; one lecture was enough for today.


	6. Derek - Frottage

Being younger than your boyfriend sometimes had it’s perks. He acted more mature (occasionally). He had his own car (not that you two really went anywhere). One of the only downsides was your sex life or, technically, your lack of one. He had been very concerned with building your relationship to one that was solid. While you were incredibly grateful for that, you did still have urges that just so much masturbation could satisfy. When most of the things that got you hot and bothered were pertaining to him, it was hard to satisfy yourself when it was him you wanted to do the satisfying.

Some days it was easier to suppress those urges, easy just to forget about it in the hustle and bustle of your day. Other days it was damn near impossible. Coming in from school and finding him sweating and panting from a hard workout. It was tough to not practically beg him to throw you down and fuck you into oblivion. 

You’ve fooled around a bit, yeah, but you really wanted more. You found yourself in the kitchen, Derek out on the couch, his breath still coming in quick short spurts as he breathed out from his just ended workout. You were intending to get him some water but your eyes had traveled back towards him, taking in his appearance. His chest was heaving, skin glistening, hair disheveled. You swallowed hard, feeling a rush of want flooding your core. Forgetting about his entirely inhuman senses, his head snapped up to look at you as your own hearts pace quickened. 

A deep blush spread across your face as you looked back down at the counter for a moment. You pressed your thighs close under your skirt and gripped the counter as an undeniable tightening in your lower belly sparked; now was not the time for this upcrop of desire. Derek stood from the couch and you willed yourself not to look up. He muttered something about a shower and he made his way upstairs. You let out a deep, shuddering breath when you heard the water turn on. 

You made your way over to the couch and sat down with a hard thud; what was wrong with you? You didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable, and you know that that was exactly what you were doing. You knew he could hear your heart thumping in your chest, could just read by your body language that you were thinking about him and all the rude things you wanted to do with him. But still, you couldn’t help yourself. He just got under your skin in the best way possible. 

Thoughts of Derek continued to assault your brain and, in a moment where you knew you were supposed to be calming yourself down, you found yourself gripping the fabric of your skirt, balling it in your tight fists as your pulse jackhammered through you. Heat rose from your chest up to the top of your head, the temperature in the room seemingly turning to sweltering as you thought about how good Derek looked in that tank top, arms bulging and sweat slick skin. How he would look even better with his shirt off, pants undone. 

A whimper caught up in your throat and, not even a moment later, you heard the water shut off. Doing your best to curb your feelings, you relinquished your skirt, smoothing the now wrinkled clothing. You sat back on the couch and snatched your purse from it’s spot next to you. You dug around the bag for your phone, knowing full well there was probably a text from your brother that most definitely could kill your incessant lady boner. Your mind got lost in the process of searching through your purse which you really should have cleaned weeks ago. The couch dipped down at the opposite end and it forced you to look up, seeing Derek now dressed in jeans and a clean tank top, toweling off his hair. 

He was watching you for a moment, a quizzical look on his face,

“What are you up to?” He asked. almost innocently. You shook your head, looking back down at the mess you now created in the delicate ecosystem of your purse. 

“Was trying to look for my phone...I think?”

“You think?” 

“Yeah. Just, sort of needed a quick distraction, I guess.” You pushed around another gum wrapper, moving aside that tube of lip gloss you thought you had lost that would have gone well with yesterdays outfit. Keeping your head down was your best option in your mind; short of just walking out of the loft right then and there, you were going to need to not look at him to keep yourself from having another teenage hormonal uprise. You heard Derek sigh softly, toss the towel to the coffee table and felt him watch you intently. 

“Come here.” He said. Your eyes fluttered for a moment before you cast your gaze over towards him. 

“W-what?” You asked in response. He was sitting with his arms outstretched on the back of the couch. You let your purse slide down gently to the floor as you watched your boyfriend. 

“I said, come here.” He watched you, hair still wet and askew, body relaxed and sitting back as he eyed you. You tried to tamp down any suddenly bubbling of arousal as you slid closer to him on the couch, sitting directly next to him. “Not like that.” He spoke lowly, his arm wrapping around you and easily lifting you so you were straddling his lap, a surprised yelp leaving your mouth as you came face-to-face with Derek.

He looked up at you, a soft smile gracing his lips as the corners of his eyes wrinkled with the smile. He looked up at you with wonder, his hands slowly sliding from your hips, your sides, to cup your face. Your felt yourself settle down into his lap as he pulled you gently to meet his lips. He kissed you softly, his scruff brushing against your face as you pressed your hands to his shoulders. The kiss deepened, his tongue brushing your lower lip and you granted him access to your mouth. Your fingers gripped at his shirt before grasping at the back of his neck, your hand carding through the wet locks at the base of his skull. 

You groaned against his lips, feeling yourself getting riled up again, your cheeks flushed, body running hot. Derek broke the kiss, his hands resting on the small of your back, his own chest rising and falling as he studied your own body’s reaction. His eyes slowly moved up your body, taking in the flushed look that spread through your chest, neck and face. It was taking everything inside of you not to grind yourself down onto him, your core already aching and begging for attention. 

“T-that was a very dirty trick, Derek Hale.” You panted nervously, knowing full well that your face was bright red. 

“I’m sorry. Did it really bother you when I did this?” He barely gave you a moment to breath when his lips came back to yours, kissing you with an intensity that wasn’t there before. It made your insides quake. You groaned against his mouth, fingers tightening their grip on his hair. Derek pulled off of your mouth, lips immediately attaching to your jaw, placing hard kisses along the line before reaching your neck. His name spilled from your lips in a gasping moan. You gripped at his neck as you felt a rush of want spreading through your entire being, your heart hammering in your chest almost loud enough for you to hear. 

This time you could barely contain yourself, your hips coming down and grinding against his. Derek hissed against your neck, taking in a sharp breath as his grip changed from your back to your ass. Your hips settled down against his and it took almost everything inside of you not to smirk with such satisfaction as you felt the bulge that was just under the zipper of his jeans. 

“Derek,” you mewled as you placed your own kisses to his neck, slowly moving down and moving his collar to kiss at the sharp line of his collarbone. “please?” Derek groaned when he looked at you, seeing the doe eyed gaze you barely tried to conceal. His hands came up, cupping the sides of your face and pulling you into another fevered kiss. His hands roamed down your back and sides, coming to rest at the top of your hips, gripping you tightly to prevent you from continuing to grind down on him. 

“You have no idea what you do to me. You think you’re the only one who gets affected? You come in here in these dresses, trying to get your way by batting your eyelashes.” He was placing kisses along your neck, holding you close to him. “I could practically smell your arousal when you thought I wasn’t looking. Could almost feel just how bad you wanted it. Had to go upstairs and take a damn near ice cold shower just to calm myself down. To prevent me throwing you down on the this couch and having you.” Your breath hitched in your throat when his hips came up and met yours, his denim covered bulge brushing harshly against your dampened cotton panties. 

You ground your hips down against his causing him to groan. You were both aware of boundaries but they had waned over time, started to be nearly nonexistent. For a while, just making out, a bit of grinding against each other was enough, both of you eventually separating, spending nights alone in your separate beds to release your own tensions. Today felt different, fevered almost. You weren’t certain you wanted to go all the way but you definitely wanted more than just heavy petting and a quick torrid self release later. You wanted to come by his hand today. Derek looked up at you, the same lust and frustration mirroring back at you in his eyes. 

“Derek,” your voice was wrecked from want, “please?” You felt like you were begging but Derek just watched you for a moment before holding you tight and moving the both of you so you were laying flat on your back on the couch, him between your now splayed legs. He was hovering back, watching the steady hard rise and fall of your chest. He rubbed hard at the front of his jeans, palming at his bulge. Even if it was clothed, you could tell he was painfully hard, aching to fuck you into oblivion. 

You could barely contain yourself as your hands roamed down your body to your skirt, pulling it up so it pooled at your waist. He watched you move, revealing your panties. Your hand came down and mimicked his movements against yourself, rubbing yourself through the dampened fabric, a small whine catching in your throat. Derek sucked in a hard breath as he watched you, mesmerized. His fingers quickly pulled down the zipper of his jeans, popped open the button and his hand dove into the front of his jeans, going to get more friction against his cock. 

Finally, Derek pulled his dick from his jeans, stroking his thick length, eyes glued to your hand as you played with yourself. Groaning you watched him stroke himself as you bit your lower lip. You both knew that there was no way you two would go all the way today but that something very different would happen today. 

Derek gripped your hips and pulled you close, your legs on either side of him, splayed wide as his cock pressed against your panty clad sex. Derek groaned at the contact, his hips slowly starting to cant against yours, rutting his cock slowly up against your covered pussy. You whined, wanting to feel that intense pleasure that he was getting. Sensing your need, Derek hooked a finger in the elastic of your panties at your leg, pulling them to the side. 

The fat ridge of his hard cock settled between the length of your lip. His cock easily slicked up with your own wetness as his hands rested on your hips, his one thumb still pulling your panties to the side. Slowly, Derek started to rock his hips, his cock dragging through your folds, dipping far enough to have his cock drag across your clit at every moment. A long, low moan rumbled through Derek’s chest as your breath hitched in your throat. 

“D-Derek.” You managed out as your hands scrambled down to grip at his. His hips moved quickly, going through the motions as if he were fucking into you, his cock easily slipping through your damp pussy lips. You ground your hips against him, feeling that thick underside of his cock press into your clit, making both of you moan. 

His face was flushed and you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at just how beautiful he looked at this moment. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt his cock rock against you just right, your thighs tightening around his hips, pleasure overtaking you as you reached your climax against his dick. It didn’t take much more for Derek himself to reach his own, a few more quick thrusts until he was spilling out on top of your pussy. You both were coming down from your highs, breathing hard as you opened your eyes in time to see him lean forward, licking his own cum off of your flesh. 

You groaned at the sight of him, pulling him up to your mouth, kissing him and the taste of himself off of his own lips. Your tongue came out, running along his bottom lip, taking in that bitter saltiness that was all Derek. You felt him pull your panties back before adjusting himself and his own pants before he relaxed against you. Kissing his head you snuggled back into the couch, feeling the sudden heaviness of post-orgasm sleep. And right now, with his own breath evening out as he wrapped his arms around you to join you in a quick nap, you couldn’t have felt more content.


End file.
